Before the surprise
by kaityshowgirl
Summary: A story of Castle and Beckett dating from season one, my take on what I thought it would have been like. Associated with my story Tiny surprises. (Does not have to be read first,) RATING CHANGED TO T.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what that means don't you? It means you owe me." He said in an obvious tone.

"Owe you what?" Kate said getting off of the wall, wondering what he meant.

"Whatever I want and you know, exactly what I want don't you?" he walked closer and closer towards her "You know what I really, really want you to do?" he was leaning towards her face, he glanced at her lips, was he going to kiss her?

"Never ... ever... call me kitten... and a date." She pulled back did he really mean that?

"A date?" have her a charming smile.

"Yep, a date." Kate was silent still trying to process that Richard Castle asked her out on a date, the man that she secretly had a small crush on.

"I'm serious, I want you to pay me back with a date." He really wanted her to say yes.

She bit her lip "Okay, fine but nothing fancy or expensive." He grinned.

"Got it, how about tomorrow night at 7?" Kate nodded her head "Fine."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLL

It was 6:30 and she still hadn't figured out what to wear, Castle said nothing fancy just make sure it was comfortable. He hadn't shown up at the precinct that day and for a minute she taught she was off the hook, but then he texted her saying that he had taken the day off to plan their date which made her even more nervous, and that confused her, why was she so nervous it was only a date with a friend, besides she didn't like him like that, Did she?.

Finally she settled on a purple summer dress that tightened under her breast and then flowed down ¾ way above her knees, with a black jacket and to top it off a pair of a pair of flat ankle boots, she left her hair down and put on her mother's chain.

Then the door bell rang, Castle couldn't believe his eyes.

"You look, stunning." She blushed slightly

"You say that like you didn't think I could look sexy." She teased.

"You're always sexy but tough sexy, now you're just plain sexy." She dropped her face not willing to let him see her blush again.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

He grinned "Well my dear detective is a surprise."

Kate had never seen this part of New York before, it was beautiful tons of lovely hotels and buildings. He stopped the car in front of one of the hotels, he helped her out of the car and opened the trunk, taking out the blanket and basket before letting the valet park the car. He led her behind the hotel to a huge beach obviously private.

"I figured you'd want something more private since I'm pretty sure you don't want your face plastered all over page six." She merely gave him a nod she was too busy looking at the breathtaking sight.

"So do you like it?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's spectacular Castle." She assured giving him a shy smile.

"So which one do you want to do first? Eat or we could take a stroll... or do whatever you want." He blushed when he noticed he was rambling nervously, which she taught was cute

"Actually can we go for a walk first." He called one of the hotel assistants to keep an eye on their things. She took off her shoes and he did the same and rolled up his pants so they could walk in the water. They walked in silence for a while until Castle broke it.

"So Miss Beckett can I hold your hand or are you going to shoot me if I try." She pretend to think about it just to make him sweat.

"Well lucky for you I left my gun at home." He took that as a yes but still was cautious as he grabbed her hand. Kate dropped her head in order to avoid letting him see the big grin on her face, something about the feel of his hand on hers sent tingles through her body and she mentally slapped herself, she couldn't be feeling like this he was a playboy and he could have any woman he wanted why would he choose someone like her.

They were a few scattered couples on the beach they all looked rich and had a female model on their arms. They stopped for a moment to look at a fish Castle never let go of her hand and when they felt a tap and when they looked up an old woman and her husband were behind them.

"Hey Richard." The old man announced.

"Hey James."Castle answered

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice that you two are the most loving couple I have seen in this generation, you can literally smell the love from a mile away."

"You really have a beautiful one there Richard hold onto her." The old man added to his wife's statement. And before anyone of them could correct him the couple was gone.

"So can I call this an official date?" the question was something that she wasn't ready to answer.

"I don't know you tell me?" she retorted

He wasn't going to fall for her trick but he decided to tell her. "I would tell you it's your choice but if it helps you make up your mind I really like you and I would like it to be, but you don't have to answer me now."

When he opened the basket she was hit with a delicious smell, there was pasta with a garlic cheese sauce with roasted vegetables, red wine and for desert a coffee flavoured cheesecake.

"Wow castle did you make all of this?" she asked as he pulled out two plates.

"Yep, Alexis told me what to make though, she wanted me to impress you."

"Well tell Alexis thank you, she made some great choices."

They talked while they ate and then laid down and watched the sky and by the time they were ready, it was 12:13 luckily she didn't have work in the morning.

They stood up in front of her door "That was fun Castle, thank you."

"So if I asked you out on another date would you say yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Well if you keep playing your cards right I just might?" she teased

Somehow or the other thy ended up standing extremely close to each other and he started to lean in slowly to make sure that he could do this then she closed the space and their lips met. Her lips were warm and he rubbed his tongue along them and she opened her mouth to him to deepen the kiss, and it was over as soon as it started.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked

Kate nodded "Tomorrow."

And she would definitely say yes if he asked her on another date.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. Two weeks since he went on a date with Kate, Two weeks since he kissed her and best of all two weeks since she admitted that she went on a date with him.

"So what do you say to a little show down?" Castle asked taking out a stack of cards.

Was he walking around with those all week?

"Head to Head, Toe to Toe, winner takes all, mano a mujer."

Since when did he know Spanish?

"Hand to woman?"

"Whatever it takes." And there it was that sickening smug smile that made her want to kiss him.

"You're on."

"No mercy." He retorted.

"I'm gonna make you hurt."

"Oh you're gonna get hurt."

"What are we playing for?"

"Pride or..." he took his eyes from her and let his eyes wander to her chest. "Or clothing."

She smiled "I think I got a bag of gummy bears."

He smiled suddenly he had an idea. "How about this, if I win you have to go on another date with me."

"Fine." She agreed.

"shuffle." He said handing her the cards.

She didn't even have to throw her hand he was determined and he won all 3 out of 5 hands.

"Okay fine you win now I'm ready to go home so let's pack up."

He walked her to her car. "So how about 6 o'clock tomorrow, I'll text you where we're going ...oh and detective, my gummy bears?" she rolled her eyes but gave him the pack of candy

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He walked into the precinct the next day with his head high in the air and a big grin on his face.

"Hello my dear detective." He said sitting on his chair and handing her a cup of coffee and a bear claw which she accepted.

"Our date is at the loft, so you can dress really simple." She gave a slight nod to let him know she heard him.

He left early that day just saying that he had to go shopping."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was easier to choose what to wear this time she just wore a snug green sweater that showed her shape, a pair of black skinny jeans and her boots.

She showed up in front of his door at exactly two minutes past seven, he opened the door smiling.

"Hey, you're just in time." He put his hand on her back and gently led her inside.

"I was just setting up the ingredients, I taught we could make our own pizzas."

She smiled to other people that would be cheap but to her it was sweet, even romantic.

"Sure that's a good idea."

She walked into the kitchen which was full of expensive utensils, she had seen the kitchen once before. She looked at the counter which was filled with different types of sauces, cheeses and different toppings. He handed her an apron and she laughed when she saw his.

"Wow Castle the apron really suits you." She said through her laughter.

"Why thank you detective, it was a gift from Alexis."

The apron was pink with sparkly words saying

"My daddy can cook."

He started to knead the dough and she spread the dough onto it and he couldn't help but stare she had her hair in a messy ponytail and she was quietly humming to herself.

"You have a nice voice."

She blushed realising that he had heard her. "Thanks."

She sprinkled the cheese and then put on some mushrooms and pineapple.

"That's all you're putting on your pizza that's so boring!" He exclaimed.

Kate turned to him. "But that's what I always take." She frowned.

He leaned over her and put some pepperoni and basil, then he handed her the pepper jack cheese.

"Good now sprinkle some of that on top and then we can put it in the oven."

He finished his then he put them both into the oven. They cleaned up and then stood in silence as they waited for the pizza to be finished.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and her voice hitched they were barely an inch away.

"Kate, I want to date you."

She froze.

"You are dating me."

"I want to date you officially, I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you without being afraid that a bullet would end up in my head. I want you to be my girl friend."

She bit her lip, was he really asking her to be his girlfriend?

"Wouldn't that ruin your reputation? I mean I'm not a model."

He held her hand. "My reputation is a lie, and you look like a model and you're smart."

She didn't know what to say, she really did like him and she wanted to be with him, but she was just so messed up.

"But I'm broken and you don't need that."

"I don't care I'll fix you, I'm serious about this I really like you, you don't have to answer me now just think about it okay?" she nodded her head.

She taught about it throughout dinner and the movie, and he had made her pizza taste heavenly, and that was just it he knew everything that she would like and that was a great quality that a boyfriend should have.

After the movie had ended Castle turned off the television.

"You know what goes good with pizza ice cream and movies?" she shook her head.

"Video games."

"Video games? Really"

He nodded his head. "Yep, unless you don't know how to play."

"I know how to play Castle."

"Oh, so you're afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No I would win."

"Fine then let's play."

"Fine."

They played halo 4 sitting down on the floor propping on the couch, and after Kate won for the fourth time in a row and he only won once.

"You're cheating." He pouted.

"No, I'm not you just can't play."

"I'm not playing with you anymore."

She smiled better say it while she had the nerves to.

"Then I guess you don't want me to be your girlfriend anymore."

He stopped talking.

"Are you saying ..."

She cut him off "Yes as long as you try to keep me out of the tabloids, the last thing I need is to be on page six as Castle's newest bimbo."

He smiled. "Of course not."

They stared at each other before Castle kissed her and she kissed him back it wasn't like the first kiss it was better more passionate, they finally broke apart when the control dropped out of Kate's hands.

"Best 7 out of 14?"

Kate grabbed the control.

"You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for your helpful and encouraging reviews, I'm definitely going to try to update more often**

Castle felt like he was on cloud nine and nothing no matter what happened could bring him down.

"Hello mother." He grinned at the dramatic actress he had barely seen her for somewhere around a week and a half now.

"So how was your date with detective Beckett?" Martha asked sitting on one of the stools.

"It was great. We made pizza, watched a movie and played video games best date ever." He cheered.

"And based on your lovely mood she said yes?"

"Yes she did." He was still giddy at the thought of her as his girlfriend.

"Oh Richard, that's great." When he had told her that he was going to ask the detective if she would be his girlfriend, she was probably more nervous than even he was that she was going to say no.

"Well I'm happy for you dear, she's sweet and different so don't screw this one up I think you should tell her about you looking through her mother's case." She really was a great match for him she kept him in line and was a great role model for Alexis the girl really did like her, she just hoped that the news wouldn't end the relationship before it even fully started.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He walked into the precinct all smiles and laughed, he sat in his usual chair and stared, she didn't notice that he was there.

"Castle stop staring, it's still creepy."

Or maybe she did notice him.

"You look stunning." He said dreamily.

She blushed and smiled slightly.

"Castle I look like this everyday."

"And everyday you look stunning."

She blushed again and if they were alone he would have kiss her flushed cheeks, but he wasn't ready to die yet so he left it alone and now they had a case.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkk

A question had been wondering through his mind and now he just had to ask.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Since when do you ask permission to ask questions?" She retorted playfully.

"It's about your mother's case." She stopped and turned to face him, the confusion clear on her face as he continued to talk.

"Have you ever thought about... reopening it?

"What are you doing." She snapped.

"Nothing. I just taught that if we worked together..."

"No" she cut him off that case had caused her too much pain and had caused her to lose too much people and things that she cared about, and she couldn't lose him too.

"I have resources..."

"Castle, you touch my mom's case and you and I are done."

Oh gosh which one did she mean? Their working relationship, or their relationship together.

"Do you understand?" she asked just to be clear.

"Okay."

She continued her quest to the elevator.

"So why don't you want to investigate it?" he knew he was pushing it but he really wanted to help fix her and this was a major part of her puzzle that needed to be fixed.

"The same reason a recovering alcoholic doesn't drink. You don't think I haven't been down there? You don't think I haven't memorised every line in that file? My first three years on the force, every off duty moment was spent looking for something someone missed. It took me a year of therapy to realise, If I didn't let it go it was going to destroy me so I let it go."

She took the final steps into the elevator hoping that he would do the same and leave the case alone.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

Great how was he supposed to tell her that he had looked through her mother's file and was secretly doing an investigation.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkKKKKKK

So he took the risk just to get it over with and she took it exactly how he thought she would, she put him out of her life and that was why he currently sitting at home in his pjs on the couch watching television for the third day in a row.

"Dad, why aren't you ever at the precinct anymore?" Alexis asked one afternoon.

"I blew it with Kate."

Alexis jumped out of her seat.

"What! Dad that was the best girlfriend you ever had or ever will have she wasn't a bimbo like the rest and she was really cool and I really wanted her to be my stepmother and you ruined it!" she started to storm off up the stairs she paused half way up them.

"Fix this dad."

"How?" he asked shocked at how Alexis had reacted.

"Apologise buy her a car anything, and she better be here for dinner tonight or I'm going to be so mad."

He immediately got up if she thought that he was going to get rid of him so easily she had another thing coming.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He walked into the precinct it was after 6 so it was almost empty, and there she was doing paper work, she looked up feeling someone watching her and she knew who it was it was the same person who could make her heart beat faster with a single look.

"I'm sorry." The look on his face took her by surprise, it was filled with pure sorrow.

"What I did was wrong. I violated your trust. I opened old wounds and I did not respect your wishes. And if we're not going to see each other again then you deserve to know."

She stayed silent.

"That I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to help and I really, really, really with a cherry on top want you to forgive me.

A slight smile entered her face.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?"

"No, but you're getting there."

He smiled allowing himself to breath.

"Then will you come home for dinner with me? Alexis is going to kill me if I don't."

She laughed and took the hand he was offering and they walked to the elevator.

"I missed you." He said.

"I know." He laughed

But then her face got serious. "But if you ever touch that case again we're going to be done forever okay?"

He nodded. "Got it." And he kissed her just to make sure that he was still allowed to, he smiled allowing himself to melt in the kiss he missed her so much. The elevator stopped and he pulled away and gave her a smile which she returned with equal feelings.

"Seriously though I thought that Alexis was going to knock me out when I stopped coming to the precinct."

"Good she should have."

They walked out of the elevator and out of the precinct feeling better than they came in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

"What is it about the full moon that brings out the crazies?" Castle asked as he watched the chaos at the precinct.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said obviously not as interested as Castle.

Just then a half dressed woman flew across her table and Karpowski quickly tackled her, and her and Kate made small talk, like if they were sitting in the break room sipping tea.

"You guys should sell tickets." I mean you've got everything, madness, mayhem, now all you need is..." The phone rang and they looked at each other.

Great there went the plans of taking Kate home and having dinner.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK

It was 7:36 when they both staggered through the door to Castle's house, he was shocked she even agreed to come home with him, but then again she barely had her eyes opened.

"Hey, dad. Hey Kate." Alexis was already up and making breakfast for school.

"Hey Alexis." Kate slurred maybe she should have a cup of coffee before she fell asleep on the floor.

"Hey pumpkin." Castle greeted leading Kate to sit on the couch, before walking over to kiss her forehead.

"Did you guys eat anything?" she asked.

"No actually."

"Oh well there's enough for everyone, after Kate wakes up."

He turned around to see Kate fully sacked out on the couch fast asleep. Castle couldn't help but smile she looked so peaceful and beautiful, he really was a lucky man.

"Good morning kiddos!" Martha exclaimed making Kate to shoot up.

"You see mother you almost gave Kate a heart attack."

Martha turned around. "Oh Kate darling, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"Martha it's okay." She cut her off so she wouldn't feel bad.

"So what are you all up to today?" she asked Kate and Castle rolled his eyes, she always had to be the first to start a conversation.

"Solving, a case."

"Oh so are you winning?" Castle's head flew up and he made a zipped lip motion behind Kate.

"Winning what?"

Suddenly it clicked she didn't know about the bet they had about the case.

"Uh... winning the battle, between good and evil." Martha said unsure.

Castle slapped his forehead and Kate and Alexis just looked at her confused.

"Sure." The Castle household was a puzzling bunch.

Finally they set up the table and sat to eat.

"So when do we have to head back?" Castle asked hoping to spend some time alone with her.

"Captain said 12."

"That's only 4 hours how do you run off so little sleep?"

"Well I'll get more tonight."

"Hey Dad you're going to right?" Alexis asked.

"Yea, why." Castle gave her a suspicious look.

"Well I have math club till six, then I want to take Owen out for a birthday split at Serendipity,I want to do something special because things have been rocky between us lately."

"Well nothing smoothes rocky like rocky road." Martha rolled her eyes at his cheesiness.

"Really, what do you think Kate?" Alexis asked hopefully.

"Your dad is right it's a great idea."

"Great just remember to be home by midnight."

"Dad it's a school night I'll be home by 9." She answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kate, Bye grams."

"I don't know where she gets her responsibility from?" Castle teased.

Half hour later Martha was out the door for a lunch date with some guy and it was just him and Kate.

"You look exhausted."

"Gee thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." He explained pulling her down onto the couch next to him.

"I mean you look sleepy." And she stifled a yawn.

"Go to sleep Kate." She blinked rapidly trying to fight sleep but eventually she gave up.

Two hours later she woke up on Castle's lap to a nice pulling sensation, he was twirling her hair and she lay still for a few seconds enjoying his feel and scent.

For some reason she felt safe, she felt at home.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Walking into the precinct she felt slightly rested, well as rested as you could get in 4 hours thanks to Castle. Where was Castle anyway? She looked around the room, why was he always in the break room getting coffee these days, and why was everyone staring at her murder board. Wait why did he have an envelope taking money, he wouldn't really be betting on cases right? Something was going on and it probably had something to do with her ruggedly handsome boyfriend.

She stormed into the break room and the crowed immediately started to scatter, as she grabbed the envelope from Castle.

"Nobody move!" they stopped.

"What is this?"

"Girl scout cookie orders." He said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh, girl scout cookie orders."

"Yea, I'm just helping out the troop."

"Funny. I didn't realize Alexis was a girl scout."

This would've been an easier lie if she wasn't his girlfriend or if her and Alexis didn't talk about everything.

"Oh, I know. She's got so many activities, I can barely keep track."

He let out a breath of relief until she walked up to Ryan and Esposito's table with the envelope.

"What's going on." Ryan asked and honestly it might have actually been convincing if Kate wasn't the best darn detective in the 12th.

"Really guys, betting on murder cases."

They stuttered to cover their lie.

"I've been telling you they are girl scout ord..."

"Girl scout cookies are sold in February." Great now he was going to ask about her past and how she knew that.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK

And after a day of surviving baldness, wearing a dress and fighting to solve a murder first she was finally on her way home.

"Come on Castle let's go." She said putting on her jacket.

"Dinner at your place I'll buy." He picked up her bags and followed her to the elevator.

"Sure."

"You're not really mad right."

She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Not anymore."

"Good now let's talk about how you know so much about the girl scouts."

Great he remembered.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK

Back upstairs Ryan and Esposito counted their newly earned money .

"You think we should tell, them there was a bet about the status of their relationship?" Ryan asked as he watched the couple go into the elevator.

"Na, besides that bet is settled now."

"Right no reason to bring up old news." Ryan added.

Because they both knew that in reality if Beckett found out they were both dead.

**Please review or leave your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update but I could not decide what to write on, and just so you know I decided that some of the chapters would be based on episodes and others on anything I want. And if you have any suggestions that you would like to see in the story just leave a review and you will more than likely see it in the story.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKK**

"Where'd you even find this?" Kate asked reading the instructions for the game.

"A little while ago Alexis was actually considering becoming a singer so I bought it for her, except no one told me that teenage girls change their career choices every two days."

Kate smiled at him and laid the game on the coffee table.

"Yep, at one point I taught I wanted to be a wedding planner."

"What changed you mind?"

"Whose wedding is it anyway."

Castle burst out laughing.

"Really, the great Kate Beckett deterred by a tv show."

She gave him a half frown half smile.

"Hey, the women on that show, drives the wedding planners nuts."

He smiled again.

"So shall we play?"

"Play what?"

He looked down at the game.

"Wow, play Karaoke Revolution Glee Volume 3 with my boyfriend." She said with a dull expression.

"No thanks."  
"Oh I get it, you don't want to embarrass yourself." He teased.

"I'm not going to embarrass myself, I can sing." And it slipped out before she could stop it, and now he was giving her that amused stare.

"Well then let's play."

And Kate just gave up, and the first song started to play and he handed her the microphone and she snatched it away from him and glared at him one more time.

He listened to her hit all of the notes to fireworks, which was definitely not easy to do and she looked so beautiful and happy and all too soon the song ended.

"Wow that was great." He applauded.

"I know, now let's hear you top that writer boy."

Castle took the mic "I'll be happy to."

He hit the first song that came up, which happened to be 'marry you' and halfway through the song he gently took her hand and made her stand with him.

She really didn't expect him to be able to sing.

"That was actually good Rick."

He took a bow.

"At least we know that I can sing at least 'Bruno Mars' marry you."

Suddenly the title to the song struck them both and they both looked each other in the eyes, neither saying a word and he leaned his head down to hers and captured her lips in a kiss, this one was different. Usually their kisses were full of passion a fight for dominance but this one was just a slow loving gentle kiss and they pulled apart and they were still gazing at each other.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yes Rick?"

"I lo... really enjoy having you for a girlfriend."

What was he thinking she wasn't ready for that, not at all.

Martha finally came from behind the bookshelf and made her presence known.

"Hello Kiddos." she greeted taking off her pink gloves before going to pull Kate into a hug.

"Hello Mother what are you doing home so early?"

"Well Chet has asked me out on a date tonight so I need to preserve energy."

Castle looked confused.

"Since when do you need to preserve energy for ..." suddenly it struck him.

"Mother ew."

Martha ignored him and continued to look at Kate.

"So how are you dear, haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh I had a case."

"Ah yes the case with the con artist Richard filled me in."

She poured herself a glass of wine.

"Well I am going to take a nap bye."

They watched as she walked up the stairs.

"So my book release party is next week."

"Oh great, it's finished already?" she asked completely missing the meaning in his voice.

"Yea, and I don't have a date."

"Okay you have a whole week to find one."

"I already found one she's five' nine has brown hair a little past her shoulders and is the most breath taking woman I have ever seen..."

"You want me to do with you to a book party as your date?"

He gave her a grin.

"Bingo."

"Rick I can,t go as your date.

The smile fell.

"Why not?" he he wined folding his hands with a pout.

"Your parties are always filled with overly dramatic paparazzi, who always turn one thing into another, and I am not ready to share this with the world yet."

He took a step closer to her.

"And you don't have to, we'll just say that you're there as my inspiration."

She stood up clearly thinking about the current situation that she was in.

"But you've never taken any of your other inspirations to a book release party as your date."

"But you're not just any inspiration now, are you?"

she sighed she didn't necessarily like the idea but at least no woman could put their hands on him, and the better not ask him to sign their chest.

"Fine but you have to do somethings for me."

"Okay I'll do anything."

"First you have to promise not to leave me alone and you can't sign any woman's chest."

"Is that it?" That was a small price to take her to something that she was clearly nervous about, he expected her to say something much harder.

"Actually it's not."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkKkK

"Hey Beckett where's Castle?" Esposito asked when she arrived to work.

"He's coming later." they nodded their heads at the information.

"Hey would a guy ever sing a girly song in public?" She asked.

"No!"

"Definitely not! " they both exclaimed together.

Kate smiled oh this was going to be great.

"Bet I can get Castle to sing one in front of the whole precinct."

"Never."

"He'll never do it." Esposito said with Ryan agreeing.

"Okay then I guess you won't mind sacrificing 50 dollars each."

And Castle arrived 1 hour later with his laptop and and a CD in hi hand and walked to the front of the room.

"Attention everyone, I have a song to sing for you guys today."

He gave Kate a cruel glare and started the song, and the tune to Taylor Swift's song of us started and he began to sing leaving the whole precinct silent and Ryan and Esposito held the crisp bills in front of her and she grabbed them.

By the end of the song the room was packed with spectators and most of them had video taped or taken pictures of him singing and they all applauded.

He was never going to live this one down was he?

"Nice singing Castle." Kate teased when he walked next to her.

"You are evil, but at least you'll be my date, I'll be back I,m going to get lunch."

He was half way to the elevator when she called him.

"Hey Castle."

"Yes?"

"You do know that I'm on call next week right, so I may not be able to go."

He froze.

"What?!" he yelled.

And then he ran after her into the breakroom.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Please leave reviews with your thoughts and ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions and warning I'm thinking about changing the rating to T please let me know if you want me to change it or leave it as it is.**

* * *

It was the end of yet another case and Castle couldn't be happier, even after the cat fight and the fake identities and his daughter trying to return lost photos to their rightful owner, all he wanted to do was spend a movie, junk food night with his favorite girls.

"So who's Anna Knowles?" he asked wondering which new person his daughter had met.

"The pictures I found belonged to her mother." Alexis answered passing the album to Kate.

"Really how'd you track him down?"

He listened to her half heartedly because honestly she just sounded so mature and professional that all he could think of was how fast his little girl was growing up.

"Nice work, I'm very impressed you were able to close this case." Kate complimented.

"Thank you." The look on her face clearly showed how much she appreciated Kate's comment, and he wondered if she knew how much Alexis looked up to her.

"I, mean it's not the important stuff like you do but..."

"When a person loses someone, this is important."

And no one could understand that any better than Kate Beckett.

The elevator doors opened and a young woman who was clearly in unfamiliar surroundings stepped out and why was Ryan and Esposito on their phones snickering like two little girls sharing secrets.

"I bet that's her."

"You know maybe you should give it to her." Kate passed the girl the book and she headed towards the woman and they both looked on.

"She's a chip off the old block isn't she?"

And Kate stood up heading to the break room for a cup of coffee, leaving Castle alone and two very eager men coming towards him.

"You guys are together aren't you?" Esposito shot wasting no time getting to the point.

"What!?" Okay no matter how good they were as detectives he couldn't let anything slip or Kate would kill him.

"Don't try denying it Castle , not even the Waltons were that domestic." Ryan added.

"What? Wait... you watch the Waltons?" and obviously Esposito just noticed that fact too because both men looked at Ryan expectantly.

"I lost my television remote got lost one time and that happened to be on.

"Dude you can change it from the box." Esposito said.

"Anyway, just admit it, you guys are together." Ryan changed the subject before they could realize his lie.

"Yea besides, we caught you guys making out in the elevator after that case."

"What case?" he asked interested in their new revelation.

"Since that case that we were betting on."

Oh "How did you know that? Were you guys like spying on us?"

Suddenly they were both avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, what are you ladies talking about?"

None of the boys would want Kate to know that, they were accusing them of being together and it wasn't his fault so surely she couldn't be upset with him.

"Oh nothing Ryan and Esposito are trying to make me admit that we're dating, they claim that we made out in that betting case." Castle told ignoring the two men clearly signaling him to shut up.

He expected her to be angry throw a few punches or even pull out her gun but instead she calmly sat down and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yea, so?"

Everyone froze."

"Wait you're admitting it?" Esposito said.

"Yea, I mean you guys were going to find out sooner or later and Captain told me about the bet."

"What?" the three men shouted, and it was a definite thing that he didn't mention how he won almost 1000 dollars on that same bet.

"Really?" Castle asked.

"Yea, if they say anything I'll just kill them."

"Note taken." the boys said in unison, just as Alexis joined the group again and they left.

"So, you guys ready to go?" Castle asked.

"Who said I'm going home with you?" Kate teased.

"But you have to." he picked up her brief case and files.

"Why?"

"Because, I have your stuff and because... Alexis wants you to."

They both looked at the girl.

"Even though I am being used in this situation, dad is right I do want you to come."

"Okay fine, but only because of Alexis

* * *

When they got home Castle immediately started on the macaroni and cheese, while Kate and Alexis choose the snacks.

"What should we watch tonight? Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana jones, Gi-Joe or Twilight?" Asked Alexis

"UH anything but Twilight."

"Dad you liked Twilight, you cried at the end when Edward saved Bella."

He buried his face in his palm at the face Kate was giving him.

"Don't say that in front of my girlfriend Alexis, especially one who likes to blackmail me, besides I was crying because it was finally over, that's the worst movie I have ever seen in my life."

Kate put her hand on his back.

"It's okay Rick, real men watch girly teenage flicks."

"Oh really Kate you're telling me that you didn't feel the least bit scared and sad when Bella was on the floor dying?"

"Actually, I've never seen twilight before."

The father and daughter looked at the detective like she had two heads.

"This must be rectified, Alexis start the movie."

* * *

The movie was okay but then there was Castle's facial expression he was watching the movie like a deer caught in the headlights but then what was she expect from a guy who actually believes in vampires and werewolves and whether he chose to admit it those were real tears.

And after the movie Alexis excused her self to go to bed leaving the adults alone to clean up.

"So are you really okay with the boys knowing about us?" Castle asked when they were finished cleaning up and relaxing on the couch.

"Yea, I mean they are trained detectives, they were going to find out sooner or later."

"Oh good so you're cool with it."

She nodded her head.

"Yea as long as it's not exposed to the world yet then I'm cool with it."

"Good." he really didn't expect her to be this cool with it.

"Oh and just a warning, Ryan and Esposito tend to get a little over protective when it comes to me so their probably going to threaten you."

He rolled his eyes clearly not amused at her statement.

"Kate I'm a grown man I'm not afraid of your work partners, besides what could they possibly do to scare me."

"Well you remember Will right?"

"How could I not? The mean and judgemental ex-boyfiend of yours."

"Yep that's the one, lets just say when they were finished with him at their video game night, he had a red hand print on his throat and he never looked them in the eye again."

Castle's hand instinctively went to his throat.

"They wouldn't do that to me would they?"

His phone pinged alerting him that he had a message, he read the message and his face turned pale when he saw the message from Esposito.

_'Hey Castle, video game night with you,me and Ryan bring ice.'_

"They don't want that ice for drinks do they?"

Kate laughed and put her hand on his back.

"Don't worry Rick, I'll ask them to go easy on you."

* * *

**Well that's another wrap, will try to have another chapter up soon, Please review and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the follows and great reviews and remember suggestions are noted.**

* * *

Why did her life have to be complicated? Why couldn't her life be like those lucky people who never had a care in the world? She was a serious relationship with her favorite author everything was going fine and now because she was life's cause of entertainment, her latest case involved one of Castle's ex girlfriend, who from the way he was acting clearly was a serious one.

Kate inwardly groaned when the elevator doors opened revealing Kyra.

"Was that about Mike?" she asked.

"Uh no just following up on a lead."

The doors closed and they stood in awkward silence.

"Your dress is lovely by the way."

She had told the boys that she had never torn a picture out of a magazine which was true, but she did find herself looking at them in stores and magazines especially lately, not that she would ever admit that to her witty colleagues and he boyfriend.

"Thank you so much, it's Kate right?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like I know you a little from Nikki Heat, the dedication." Great she never saw a day pass that she didn't' hear the same thing.

"I still read all of Ricks books."

Gosh she still had feelings for him didn't she?

"Yea well most of that book is a result of Castle's overactive imagination."

"It's funny that you call him that, Castle, when I knew him it was just Rick, just got his first best seller."

How long was this ride going to last?

"Well overactive imagination or not, I know he only dedicates his books to people he really cares for."

Of course she knew he cared for her but it was nice to hear it from someone else.

* * *

She packed up for the night it was well after eight and she really needed something to eat, Castle had said that he was going home to write but the look on his face told her that he needed time alone and she could understand that, it was obvious that they had a tough break up and he was still not over it yet, but he wouldn't do anything to betray her trust, right? Besides she was getting married.

Why was he meeting her here so late in the night? He had a girlfriend who he cared for a lot or even more than care for, his family loved her and yet here he was.

She was talking about their past together, gosh she knew how to pull his strings.

"I missed you Rick, but I didn't realize how much until I saw you yesterday."

She was going to kiss him he had to stop this, he was in a relationship and she was getting married.

"Kyra we can't do this."

He pulled away and finally looked at her, she looked understandingly like she knew he was going to push her away.

"I know it's that detective, Kate huh?"

He looked at her confused how did she know that?

"I saw the way you looked at her, it's like the way you used to look at me, you two are together aren't you."

"We are, I love her and I just can't do this to her."

She nodded her head.

"I know."

* * *

He put the two coffees on the desk and the guilt ran through his body, he didn't even let anything happen and he was feeling guilty.

"What did I tell you."

Oh gosh she knew, she looked pretty angry, ok play it safe.

"What?"

"Did I or did I not make myself clear?"

"Yes?" he tried.

"Do you know how much it annoys me knowing what you're doing, touching things that shouldn't be touched, yanking on things that shouldn't be yanked?"

Oh Great she taught that he slept with Kyra, didn't she?

"What? No, no, no, nobody yanked on anything." He couldn't lose her too, God he really screwed up.

"Really?" She pushed out the chair from under the table, she was going to shoot him.

"Then how do you explain this?"

She wiggled her feet making the chair creak.

"Huh?" now he was confused what was she talking about?

"Don't give me that look, I've told you a million times not to mess with my chair." She lowered the chair to match her size.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." At least she didn't know.

Kate gave him a suspicious look, he was hiding something Richard Castle would never agree to something so quickly and without a joke.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't lie to her, he had to tell her.

"I saw her last night."

Bingo.

"I know."

"What?" how would she know

She pulled out a folder and searched through it then showed him the papers.

She went through the pictures from the moment they got there to their almost kiss.

"You had me under surveillance?" Didn't she trust him?

Really he was so slow.

"Not you, Kyra."

"Why would you have Kyra under surveillance?"

"Because, she's a murder suspect."

Was he really trying to defend her?

"I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, which you did."

"Nothing happened." Castle defended himself.

"Nothing happened for now."

Then Esposito showed up with new evidence.

"Hey we just..." He paused when he saw the couple's faces barely two inches away looking at each other in battle mode.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes."

"No."

They glared at each other.

"Okayyyyyy." Esposito said completely lost.

Castle mentally slapped himself, their boys night was tomorrow, now he was dead for sure.

* * *

Kate was shocked when both the bride and groom had invited both her and Castle to their wedding after the talk that Castle and Kyra had had the night before Kate taught that they would never hear or see the couple again.

But here she was standing at their wedding next to Castle, watching as the bride got ready to throw the bouquet and the ladies got ready to fight for the flowers, she wouldn't get into that confusion, she had absolutely no interest in catching that bouquet.

It was almost like those flowers were aimed at her as the bouquet landed right in Kate's hands, completely off guard, Castle looked at her a big laugh escaping his mouth and his superstitions took over, was this a sign telling him to propose to Kate, even if it wasn't he still planned that eventually he was going to put a ring on her finger, as soon as she was ready for that step for now he was still working up the galls to say I love you.

* * *

Castle knocked at the door his heart was almost in his hands, what were they going to do to him.

The door opened and Esposito was behind it, he took the bag of ice without saying anything and walking into the kitchen, he walked into the living room where Ryan was sitting giving him a strange look which made him understand why the suspects usually cracked.

"Hey Ryan."

"Hey." The Irish man said roughly.

What did he get himself into.

Halfway through level 43 Esposito broke the awkward silence.

"So you and Beckett are dating?"

"Yea." Castle answered feeling slightly nervous.

"You know she's like a sister to us, she has our back and we have hers, got that?" Ryan treatened

Castle let out a yelp and held his breath as Esposito grabbed his shirt so tight it was starting to choke him.

"So if you hurt her, we will kill you and get away with it and Lanie will help us, she's not one of your bimbos."

He nodded his head and took a deep breath in as he regained his breath.

Then both men backed off into the couch.

"That's it no punch like Sorenson?" he asked.

"Oh no we only punched him cause we didn't like him." Ryan answered.

"But we like you so don't make us hurt you." Esposito added.

"Don't worry guys I know Kate is not a bimbo, I can't promise you that we aren't going to fight but I can promise you that I am serious about this."

And he was serious.

"Good to hear that." Ryan said with Esposito agreeing shortly after.

"So I guess that means we don't need that ice then?" Castle asked to make sure.

"Yes we do dude it's for the drinks." Ryan said in a duh voice.

Esposito gave him a suspicious smile.

"Unless you give us another reason to use it."

Suddenly he didn't feel safe anymore.

* * *

**Please follow and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

In Richard Castle's relationship with Katherine Beckett, only two things could make it go bad, him working on her mother's case again or the media finding out about their relationship. Which was why Castle was currently getting rid of every paper in his eye sight, despite the fact that almost everyone had already seen the article including his mother, who pointed out that not only had he dropped from a seven to a nine on the America's hottest bachelors list but it also stated that he may no longer be on the list next year, due to being in a relationship with Kate, which technically was true but he was pretty sure that Kate wasn't ready for the constant harassment of the paparazzi.

But the good news was that if he kept it up for just a few more hours he would be home free, of course unless he planned to take her home for dinner, then he would have to get rid of his mother.

"By the way that picture of you in the paper did you no justice, you're much better looking in person."

Crap, please don't say anything else. He silently asked the suspect.

"There's a picture of you in the paper?" She was giving him that smile that made her eyes sparkle, gosh she was beautiful.

"So are you the detective girlfriend?"

So close.

The smile immediately was wiped from her face and the vein in her fore head became more pronounced.

"I'm sorry the what?" Kate asked turning to the cause of the whole thing.

"He is such a catch."

Castle opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"Don't show me... now."

Soon she had him in the breakroom with a paper that Esposito and Ryan had been too happy to provide her with.

"ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED." She said just on the brink of shouting after she read the blurb.

"Rumoured, to be." He tried.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, why do you think I would do that do you have any Idea what that would do to my reputation?"

"Your reputation, what about my reputation and since when do you still have that kind of reputation." She argued.

"That's not what I meant." He and his big mouth now he had hurt her.

"What I mean is I didn't say anything to make the reporter suspect anything, I don't know why she wrote that, and I am two seconds away from cancelling my subscription."

"All I'm saying is that we said we would wait until a year and ..."

But before she could finish he was on the phone following up the lead, and that had been the end of that conversation.

He walked into the loft evidently tired and Kateless.

"Hey Dad, where's Bec... Kate." Alexis asked. She would never get use to saying Kate.

"Oh, she went home."

Martha made herself known as she walked into the room with a glass of red wine and a new script in hand.

"I take it she did not take the article very well?" It wasn't a question so he didn't answer.

"Well darling you're going to have to fix it."

"You mean like he fixed the thing with the police horse?" Alexis asked.

"Exactly."

"But everyone already saw the article." Castle informed the two ladies who were already hatching a plan.

"But darling you have to catch it while it's still a rumour and not a full blown hit."

His mother was right.

Meanwhile Kate was lying on her couch, why was she so worried about the paparazzi sure she wasn't ready for them yet to be making wild assumptions about her life, but if she wasn't ready now would she ever be and their relationship was getting serious.

She was so deep into her thoughts that the sudden knock on the door startled her.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but laugh when she saw it. Castle dressed in a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, shades and a ridiculous looking blonde wig.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kate asked in between giggles.

"Well I didn't want anyone to see me so that the paparazzi sharks could come and turn the rumour into something more."

She gave him a smile, grabbed his hand and gently pulled him inside, they stood there for a while just staring at each other, if it was anyone else staring at her with such love and adoration it would have scared her, but with Castle it didn't it almost felt natural.

He eventually broke the silence.

"Look Kate I'm sorry about what happened but I can fix it, I talked to the journalist and she told me that bachelor number three wanted my number, I can go out with her once, whatever you want, I could even..."

His words were disturbed by her lips crashing down onto his but before he could respond she had already pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"Rick that is really sweet but, I don't want you to fix it."

She paused and waited for his reaction but didn't allow him to speak.

"This relationship isn't going backwards and sooner or later they are going to find out, everyone who needed to hear it from us first already knows, so I say let's go with the flow."

He didn't have any words to compete with those so he settled for kissing her instead, this time Kate allowed him to deepen the kiss and she melted into him completely, and his hands ran under her shirt over her soft skin and came back out lingering on the hem of her shirt and Castle pulled away when he felt his first button loosen.

He gently grabbed her hands.

"Maybe we should stop before, I can't."

He straightened his shirt, those kisses were getting really heated now.

"So you want to come over to my house, and watch some movies."

"How about we stay here and watch movies."

"Uh but you hardly have a collection." He whined

"No I have Netflix and hulu." Kate shot out with a playful attitude.

"Wow you are so hot when you use attitude." She laughed at his slack jawed look.

"Shut up and choose a movie Rick." She would never admit that, that was a blush rising up her neck.

She laid her head in his lap.

Yep this relationship was getting serious, but she didn't care.

**Another Chapter should be up soon, my life is less hectic now J Please Follow and Review I am practically begging you to, suggestions are also noted and will more than likely be used.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all of the great reviews and the follows, I love it when people show how much they appreciate my writing.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

There's a psycho killer that has her as his next target, why did she always attract danger now? She asked herself while eating her Chinese food. And to make things worse, Castle was all love eyeballs over Jordan Shaw.

Stupid ,FBI and their stupid fancy equipment.

The floor boards creaked from sudden weight and Kate knew her apartment well enough to know that the noise was coming from right outside of her apartment, and Castle hadn't told her anything about coming over, putting down her container of food she slowly stood up, making sure to avoid loose floor boards. She grabbed her gun and pulled open the door to shoot the intruder.

"AHHH." He screamed as the bottle he was holding made a loud pop.

"Rick, What are you doing here?" She asked, her heart finally slowing down back to its normal rate.

"Wine?"

He walked into her apartment and took off his jacket, immediately going to pour some of the expensive alcoholic beverage that he bought.

"So what happened to your security detail, I didn't see anyone outside?"

"Oh I sent them home after I got in."

Castle stopped pouring and turned to her with a look of disbelief, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"What? The windows are locked, the door is locked, I'm armed." He still looked upset so she steered him away from the offended topic by talking about the case and he eventually joined her with two glasses of wine.

Did he always look so sexy in a t-shirt?

* * *

He holds out a glass of wine to him and she refuses because drinking would lead to her getting drunk, and that would not be a good idea because if she does get drunk she may end up jumping him.

"No thanks."

"No No agent Shaw said we need to decompress."

And he was talking about her again.

"Nothing decompresses like a 2000 Chateauneuf-du-Pape."

"Oh well if Special Agent Shaw said so." She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gosh he was so cute when he was confused.

"Nothing, I just see the way that you listen to her, the way that you look at all of her fancy equipment. Now my murder board isn't enough for you, now you need a smart board."

"Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just embarrassed by the way you act like a ten year old, all impressed by her data matrix, Oh it collates so guickly Agent Shaw tell me all about it."

"You are ridiculous."

"Oh and now to top it off you are now building theory with her."

"So?"

How could he be so clue less, didn't he know that, that was their thing?

"So you are supposed to be building theory with me, you're supposed to be on my team."

"Well I taught we were all on the same team."

Gosh did he have to be so stubborn, but he did have a good point.

"We are it's just I think that if you have an insight, you should run it by me first."

"Fine I will" He finally relented.

"Now drink your wine."

"Thanks, but I am tired and I need to go to bed, Oh no I'm not leaving, I'm here to protect you."

"With what your vast arsenal of rapier wit?" She joked.

"There is a mad man gunning for you because of me, you are my girlfriend and I love you I am not going to leave you alone."

Crap did he say that, that was not the way he intended to tell her those 3 words.

She stood in silence not responding at all but instead she started to leave.

"Okay fine I am too tired to argue."

Oh no she wasn't hiding from him after that. He managed to grab her hand and she closed her eyes.

"Kate what's wrong?" He led her to sit on the couch and joined her.

"Nothing it's just you told me you love me but what happens when you see how messed up I am and leave me and my heart is broken?"

Oh she didn't want to let her heart fall too deep because she was afraid he would leave her, couldn't she see how crazy he was about her?

"Kate I know I know I've been divorced twice, and that means that I have a lot of experience with love and the love I have for you is real it's different from any I've ever felt before, Katherine Beckett I love you and you're not getting rid of me even if you try face it you're stuck."

She gave him a small smile.

"I love you too." Her eyes met his and he didn't even get to say anything else before she grabbed his shirt collar and her lips were on his and he deepened it, he tasted like wine and she wanted no tonight she needed more. Her fingers lingered on his shirt button and she struggled to loosen it with their bodies so close.

Castle grabbed her hand when he realized what she was doing.

"Kate, are you sure ..." She cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes Rick I am."

"I don't want you to think that I said I love you for you to sleep with me."

"I don't now shut up."

She pushed him back onto the couch and unbuttoned his shirt before going in for another kiss.

"We should move this to the bedroom."

Kate grabbed his hand gently leading him to the bedroom.

Tonight she was going all in.

* * *

**Yes I think Nathan Fillion is hot in t-shirts, and he looks even hotter with his glasses on :) **

**Please review and follow. I would really love to hear what you think and I really want to reach 100 follows.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait, I fell ill and right now I'm in the hospital ward writing this chapter. The medication has me a bit loopy, so sorry if this chapter makes no sense at all :(**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and follows, yay I reached 100 :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kate woke up feeling happy, without remembering the specific reason why. She turned to the other half of the bed which was crumpled and smelt like old spice, now she remembered why she was so happy. She had sex with Richard Castle her boyfriend. If someone had told her 1 year and ½ ago that Richard Castle, her favorite writer and the number one guy on her freebie list was going to be her boyfriend, she probably would have threatened to kill them.

But her she was waking up after the greatest night she ever spent with a man. Where was he anyway. She slipped on a shirt and leggings and exited the room. Maybe he had to go, she hoped not.

But there he was in the kitchen cooking the ultimate 'Last night was great breakfast.'

"You're still here and you're making pancakes." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and watched him work.

"I was hoping for bacon and eggs but you're eggs were expired and your bacon has something furry on it."

"Well as you know by now, I usually eat in."

"Or I feed you." She rolled her eyes at the pride in his voice.

"Oh yes what would I do without you."

She strolled over to him and grabbed him giving him a toe curling kiss.

"WOW if you wanted a repeat of last night all you had to do was ask." And before she could tease him back, Castle had her pinned on the counter kissing her soundly.

"Castle we don't have time for this, I have a serial killer after me." She gasped when his hands slipped under her shirt."

"You're absolutely right, I have to get the paper." He said pulling away, she immediately missed his warmth. The morning had truly shown how strong their relationship was, her usual morning after routines were awkward and none of her previous conquests had ever woken up and made her breakfast. He was amazing.

And she sighed when she realized that she was completely attached to him now. Her mind was so far from reality that she barely noticed the body falling though the door by Castle's yelp.

* * *

Kate couldn't believe how quickly her morning turned from amazing to absolute horror, the police got there in record breaking time and soon her house was crawling with feds and they were all looking at her and Castle smug looks especially her very own Ryan and Esposito.

"So you had just gotten up right?" Ryan asked while scribbling a few words on his note pad.

"Yea Castle, had just finished making breakfast and he went to the door..."

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Kate asked completely confused, what did that have to do with the body that fell in through her door way earlier.

"What kind of breakfast was he making?"

If she wasn't so worried about her current situation, Kate would have caught onto Ryan's intentions early but right now that was not the case.

"Pancakes."

"Well isn't that domestic."

"Anyway." She said directing the conversation back on its original path.

" The paper usually arrives at four and we were up at seven which means the killer had a three hour window to leave the body."

"And exactly what time did you and Mr Castle go to bed last night?" Ryan teased.

She gave him a glare. "I think we're done here."

She really hoped that Castle wasn't getting the same treatment, because subtlety was never one of his strong suits.

"Dude, I see Beckett in her jammies, wine glasses on the table..."

"There's nothing going on with Beckett and me, no more than there was yesterday." Castle informed, it wasn't a lie they were in a relationship.

"Dude you made her breakfast." Ryan said joining the group.

Castle groaned at the added distraction

"It's just pancakes."

"Pancakes are not just breakfast it's an edible way of saying thank you so much for last night." Esposito corrected.

"Castle come on we're your friends, details."

Castle looked around for any intruding ears then called them in closer.

"You two do realize that you're asking me for details about my sexual life with your boss/ sibling right?"

They immediately pulled away and their faces scrunched in disgust.

"Dude he's right, that's like us asking if mom and dad are sexually active." Ryan agreed.

"I can't even look at you right now." Esposito scoffed.

"Witness refuses to cooperate."

Castle gave Ryan one last look before heading off to find Kate.

Two down one to go unfortunately this one would be the hardest to fool.

* * *

Lanie.

The trip down to the morgue was quiet and long.

"So, did the boys bother you to?" Kate asked.

"Yea but don't worry, I took care of it."

She wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh really, How?"

"Let's just say, I out things in a whole new light for them." He teased.

"Do I want to know?"

"No you don't."

The elevator doors opened and the couple opened the doors to the morgue.

"Hey heard you two were making pancakes when the body dropped."

Dam Esposito.

"No..."

"Girl don't tell me nothing happened, you have that glow."

"Glow, what glow?" Castle asked, giving Kate a teasing look.

"The morning after glow." Lanie said.

Kate just slapped her forehead, loudly.

"I get it you don't want to talk about it right now. But when this thing is over you and me are having a girl's night, and you are going to tell me everything."

She just nodded her head.

If I live through this. She thought

* * *

**This will have to be a three part story seeing that I want to write a scene about Kate staying at the loft.**

**I'll try to update sooner, please review and follow. Suggestions are noted.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update I started a new story so I was sort of busy with that and plus I had writers block for this one.**

* * *

He had rushed into her apartment holding his heart in his hand, in a matter of just a small amount of time from the happiest night of his life. A psycho targeting Kate had blow up her apartment.

"Kate. Are you in there? Kate," He yelled breaking through the burning door.

"Kate. Kate," He was on the verge of tears when there was no sign of movement in the apartment. He didn't even get to do all the things he wanted that involved her; moving in his loft, marriage proposal and hopefully one or two maybe even three mini Castle babies.

His thoughts of grief were interrupted by a small cough.

"Kate?"

She gripped onto the bath tub with her long slender fingers.

He let out a sigh of relief and ran to her.

"Kate, you're alive."

"Oh and you're naked." He stated when he got close enough to see her whole body.

"Castle, turn around." She yelled to trying to cover herself with no avail.

He obeyed her request just happy to hear her voice again.

"You know your apartment is on fire now might not be the best time for. I've already seen you naked." He stated.

She ignored him and raised her hand expectantly.

"Castle hand me a towel." She commanded.

He looked in the direction where he knew she kept them and cringed.

"The towels are on fire."

"What about the bathrobe?" She tried.

"Do you have anything that is not flammable?" He joked almost turning to face her.

"Castle," She squealed.

He turned back around. "Sorry." He just couldn't understand why she was so shy.

"Give me your jacket."

He immediately shrugged it off and held it out for her without looking and a few seconds later they were walking out of the burning building.

* * *

She managed to convince him that she could walk for a grand total of 40 seconds. He had lifted her the moment they got out of the apartment and she buried her face in his chest in embarrassment.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered.

The way his voice quivered when he said it made her raise her head and kissed him.

"Never, you're stuck with me for a long time." she assured.

* * *

Kate had been put off of the case after she'd disobeyed the direct orders of agent Jordan Shaw and his desperate pleas for her the stay the van. She put her life in danger running after the man who was trying to take her life.

Castle broke his thoughts and tuned back into the argument currently happening between her and Montgomery.

"You've been running flat out for days, you need to go home and get some sleep." He yelled.

"Sir I don't have a home."

Castle sat up changing his voice to a more commanding one.

"Yes you do. It's a secure building with an extra bedroom, people who care about you with the federal detail at the door it's the safest place in the city."

"Thank you Castle but I couldn't." She refused.

"You can and you will."

"Detective I took that detail off of your apartment and that gave him an opportunity to get to you and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Consider it an order. Montgomery added helping Castle in the process.

* * *

Kate climbed into the bed that night next to Castle and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Well the good thing about you being off of the case is that now I have you all to myself." He told her suggestively.

Their eyes locked in fiery passion as he lower his face closer to hers. At that moment, they forgot about all of the crazy things they had been through, they forgot about the whole world, just him and her.

Castle pressed his lips on Kate's and kissed her so passionately with all the intense feelings that he kept bottled up in side for the last few nights since they said I love you.

She unbuttoned his shirt, unlatched his lips from her chest and pulled him over her before connecting their lips again.

"Castle, make me forget."

* * *

This was how he wanted his life to be, Kate standing in his kitchen making breakfast in his shirt.

"I literally just woke up and smelt the coffee and the bacon!" Castle announced his arrival excitedly.

"Dropping by to return your key?" He gave Martha a kiss on her cheek and walked around to Kate's side and kissing her deeply and whispering into her ear.

"Very funny, very funny. No I'm looking for my other gloves because these clash. Well she cooks." Martha said not ignoring how domestic and natural the couple were living together with the kissing and Kate hitting Castle with a spatula to prevent him from swiping a strip of bacon.

Kate went on through a story about her mother and usually he would be sitting in front of her listening attentively, but he just couldn't stop thinking about how he never wanted her to leave, his apartment again. He wanted her to make it her new home.

"Grams!" Alexis exclaimed when she saw Martha.

"There's my girl, Oh! I missed you."

"I missed you too."

His mother and Alexis flew to each other and immediately headed up the stairs leaving the two on their own.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'd think it was months. It's been a day... You know I have to say you look really amazing in my kitchen. It's almost like you belong here." He told her trailing wet kisses along her neck causing her to close her eyes.

"It makes me think that you should seriously move in and skip getting a new apartment." Castle added.

Kate froze and he tightened his grip around her so she couldn't run.

"I'm serious Kate."

Her phone rang before she could say anything and she quickly slipped out of his arms.

"Let me think about it first Castle because this was a really big step."

She turned to back him and answered the phone then turned around again to see Castle sneaking a piece of scorching scramble egg to Martha and Alexis returning down with a newly claimed pair of blue gloves chatting and laughing.

She wasn't leaving that apartment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed leave a review or a suggestion, any one will do** : )


End file.
